Percy Jackson: The Broken Legend
by Talion Hall
Summary: follow every ones favorite demigod grow up, but not how he did as we know. this is my first story so please bare with me, i'm growing and improving as i write. OP/Darker Percy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy POV

So guys here it is, my life story in front of you. Don't worry i'm still your favorite green eyed, messy jet-blacked hair demigod but this version is similar yet, very different, and not in a nice peaceful way I'd always hoped for. My story starts when I turn 6, the day my mother, Sally Jackson met a "kind" man named Gabe. Gabe was the father figure I never got, so I automatically clung to him too scared to admit I thought he'd leave me like my real father had.

My mother and Gabe got married when I turned 7, that's when the loving father figure I once had left and was replaced by an evil, cruel and dark shell of a man.  
My life went bad the day after the wedding when my mother had to run to the shops on the other side of town to get the only brand eggs I eat, I was lying in bed enjoying my Saturday night movie, waiting for mom to get home with the eggs so we could bake, I could hear footsteps stop outside my door so I got up to check who it was, hoping it was mommy.  
When I opened the door I felt a sudden pain in my ribs and cried out in pain, I looked up to see a drunken Gabe laughing, as I slid over to my bed I asked "what was that for daddy?" which caused him to stop laughing and grab me by the neck "DO NOT call me daddy, I will not be known as Dad to a pathetic boy like you" he said as he slowly lifted me off the floor into the air by my neck, I kicked my legs trying to touch the floor which seemed to only agitate him further as he suddenly dropped me and undid his belt, the next few minutes were just fuzzy, all I felt was pain which suddenly stopped as I heard the house door open and my mum yell "Percy? Gabe? I'm home". I was about to yell for her until Gabe spoke "if you so much as think about telling her, ill beat her 100 times harder than I have you. Now be a good little runt and go to sleep".  
Things went like that for months till he started hitting my mom, I tried to fight for her but I was never strong enough, until one day after my 8th birthday when I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away; I ran for hours till I collapsed of exhaustion somewhere in central park.  
I had been there a couple of days, slowly running out of energy, when a man and a woman started to approach me, I tried to run away but my legs just wouldn't move, just as I started to get my legs to cooperate I felt a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down instantly as the woman started to speak "calm down young Perseus, we are not here to harm you, I am Lady Hestia and this is your uncle, Lord Hades God of the Underworld" she gave me a calming smile as I went to bow, I wasn't sure why it just felt right "very well-mannered for a son of Poseidon" I heard the man say, with a hint of disgust in his voice, although I couldn't tell why.  
Then the woman motioned for me to walk with them, it took energy I didn't have but I didn't feel like I had much of a choice, we had been walking for a few minutes until I broke the silence "please tell me you're not taking me home, I don't like home" there was a moment of tension before the man spoke " we are not taking you home, I wish to take you to the underworld, where you will be trained to fight and to fulfil the destiny awaiting you" I stop walking as he finish before I muttered the words "you're going to kidnap me?" in which both the man and lady started to laugh.  
After their moment of fun the lady spoke "you do not have to go with your uncle if you do not wish, but if you decide not to we will have to take you home, it is too dangerous for you out here on your own" I automatically freaked at the idea of going home, I was about to run until I felt a hand on my back, a much colder hand but it calmed me all the same, I turned to face the man as he started to speak "I understand your fear boy, if you come with me you will learn to have no fear, to fight better than anyone before you and you'll be able to save your mother from that vile man Gabe" once he said that I had made up my mind, I'd be able to save my mother " thank you Lord Hades" I shouted as I began to jump at the idea of saving mommy, I felt the familiar warmth of a hand on my shoulder has Lady Hestia began to speak "I see you're eager to save your mother, you should know that your training with Hades will not be quick, nor will it be simple. You must decide if you're willing to suffer for your mom" I thought for a moment before deciding "I wish to go with Lord Hades, I wish to train."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
"3 years later  
""I see you've improved, no matter I shall win just as easy as last time" Achilles muzzled out his gritting teeth.  
"You wish, I will win this time" I continue to mock Achilles as I push my attack on the offensive end, always staying mindful of my stance and surroundings, I notice the fatigue settling in on my mentor as I purposely drop my guard just slightly, hoping to trick my opponent into thinking I myself have fallen tired, in which he takes the opportunity to jab his free fist at my neck, which his luckily what I had hoped would happen as I use his momentum to flip him over me onto his back, he attempts to get up until I place my sword to his neck.  
"yield?"  
"Fine, you win this time" I help Achilles up with a huge grin on my face, he too has one on his, although his grin has a look of pride to it.  
"you have been trained well while down here in the underworld young Perseus, you have surpassed the likes of Hercules in strength and myself in swordsmanship. You have truly made me proud"  
"I owe it to Achilles, you have been the brother I never got, but have not failed to keep me in line where it has been needed. Thank you".

As I leave the arena I head back toward my uncles' temple, I start to think about the last three years living in the underworld, I have spent my time training for the great prophecy, to prepare for my final battle ahead. My thinking is interrupted by a snap, like a snap of a dead leaf, very faint but close; I duck narrowly avoiding an arrow to the neck which I then roll in the direction of to find nothing, my confusion is short lived as I role again to narrowly avoid a knife swing but this time the man is too close to escape as I lock his arm in place and throw him into a tree (I should explain, obviously there aren't just dead leaves and trees in the underworld, as this is taking place in Persephone's garden) as I run over to the man eliminating his chance of escape, I removed his hood as I aim a knife to his heart.  
"Orion? The Hades are you doing I could have stabbed you"  
"well my objective was to prove you haven't beaten me as a mentor yet, obviously I am mistaken. You have made me very proud" I smile at Orion, one of me few friends and mentors here in the underworld. I spoke with Orion for a few minutes before I heard the call of my /"I best get going, it has been good seeing you again, friend" I say to him with a smile.  
"likewise Perseus" Orion said as he walks away.  
I arrive to my uncles' temple a couple minutes later to see him talking to a Lady who I recognize almost instantly as Lady Hestia.  
"MUM!" I shout as I sprint towards her to almost squash her in a hug.  
"Hello Perseus, it is good to see you too my child" you're probably confused as to why I called her mum, you see after about a year of my time in the underworld, lady Hestia asked to adopt me, it took me a while to say yes because of my mortal mother, until Lady Hestia revealed she has already spoken to my mother and she was happy with the idea.  
I began to worry when Lady Hestia's face changed from a look of happiness to one of seriousness, just as I was about to speak I was interrupted by my uncle.  
"It is time for you to go to camp my boy, I know I said you could wait till your fourteenth birthday. But something has happened and I wish for you to go on the quest to find out exactly what."  
"They'll never accept me, I'm the son of a sworn maiden. Yes I'm adopted but I refuse to be identified as an arrogant son of Poseidon." I spit the last words with disgust, I have grown to forgive the sea god for abandoning me to that sorry excuse of a man Gabe, but I am not ready to be known as his son.  
"I understand your upset Perseus, I have never been accepted either. And as much as I would love to keep you here with me I fear you'll be called to camp soon either way." Hades says with a different look on his face, his is anxious of something I can smell it in the air, I am just unsure as to why.  
"Fine. I'll go to the stupid camp, but I refuse to be submitted to that of the Hermes cabin, I will take a tent if I must." I try to sound intimidating but fail miserably causing my mother to laugh.  
Next day-  
I was supposed to leave for camp in a few minutes when I noticed Lord Hermes had arrived and was chatting with my uncle, as I approach the two I can overhear them talking.  
"Lady Hestia has a son?!"  
"He is adopted but yes, and I wish for you to take him to camp. He could shadow travel there as he has my blessing, but I would feel more comfortable if you were to take him, to make sure he settles ok, he is the most powerful demigod I have seen in my lifetime and he is respectful. But he is unfortunately quite easily angered, I was hoping you make sure he got in ok and away from any who might try and start a fight with him, as he will not hold back." I smile at this, I have always been in denial of my power as I know the root of it is from that of Poseidon, but hearing my uncle say that does make me smile.  
"As you wish Uncle Hades, I shall escort the boy, but we must go now I am on quite a busy schedule."  
At this point I come around the corner and bow to the two Gods; pick up my bag and say goodbye to my uncle, as I fear I may not see him again for a long while.  
"Ready to go young man?"  
"Yes uncle, although I hope I do not have to go for long."  
"Camp might surprise you my boy, you could very well enjoy it. Make some new friends"  
"highly doubtful uncle but I shall try my best. Goodbye" as I hug my uncle goodbye I turn to Lord Hermes who is waiting 'patiently' by the door to leave, I approach him and begin to speak.  
"I apologise for the delay my Lord, I am ready to leave when you are."  
"Very well, we shall leave for camp now, I cannot stay long but I will try to see you into my cabin." As I turn to take my final look at my uncle and the temple I have called my home for a long time now, I notice a strange look on my uncles' face, I don't think much of it though as Hermes Flashes us to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When we arrive at camp I am quite taken aback as it is a lot nice then I expected, we arrive outside of a, well really big house, it's got light blue walls and is clearly quite old but taken care of.  
I follow Lord Hermes to the door and just before he knocks I place my hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"What is it Perseus?"  
"Please don't tell them of my godly parent unless they ask." Lord Hermes gives me a strange look but kindly agrees.  
"As you wish, you can reveal your identity when you're ready."  
"Thank you, Lord Hermes."  
I receive a nod before I hear the door start to open to a confused Lord Dionysus, obviously confused as to why Hermes is on his front deck.  
"Lord Hermes you surprised me, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I was slightly surprised by his respect, mother always said the wine god was quite rude.  
"I've come to deliver something as always, a boy. Young Perseus Jackson"  
"hand delivered? Clearly you have great compassion for your son here Hermes?"  
"The child isn't mine, his parentage is… unknown. I have merely been asked to make sure he settles in okay." I receive an odd look from Lord Dionysus, I can smell his emotion, and he's very intrigued in me. I feel like I should explain, again. I am able to smell emotions on certain people, Lady Hestia says it has something to do with my birth mother, Sally Jackson. I have very heightened senses along with increased strength and speed, although I am unsure as to why completely.  
"It is a honour to meet you, Lord Dionysus" I say as I kneel in front of the Wine god, I know he receives little respect and if I wish to enjoy my time here, it would be nice to be on his good side.  
"I appreciate the respect boy but you don't have to kneel before me, at least by my father's standards." I can hear the anger in his voice at that, I struggle to hide my smile as its quite funny.  
"I know my lord but all gods deserve respect, I believe it is unfair you're forced to be here, but I appreciate you running the place." I give both Lord Hermes and Dionysus a smile and can see Hermes is about to speak but they're cut off by a scream, its far in the distance but lucky I hear it as I jump the railing of the deck and sprint towards the direction of the scream along with who I only assume are other campers, I reach the border first to the sight of a blonde girl with beautiful grey eyes, a satyr and a younger boy running from a pair of monsters, the Minotaur and Arachne. I shadow travel behind the two and summon my spear using a ring my uncle gifted me, which allows me to think of a weapon, twist the ring and it will appear in my hand. With my spear in hand I immediately stab the mother of all spiders in the back, which seems to only annoy her as she turns around and swings at me, I swiftly roll out of the way to avoid the attack and raise my spear to meet the blow of an axe, I struggle with all my power to push the attack against the Minotaur, knowing that Arachne is about to attack me from behind, I barely manage to push the attack from my spear upward, which clearly stuns the beast, I use the distraction to ran at the beast and jump, using its face as a wall I jump into a backflip, landing behind me and in one swift motion I land behind the mother of spiders who was creeping on me and lucky send my spear straight through her back and heart. She tries to turn to me but turns to golden dust, although my victory is short lived as I feel like I've been hit by a car, I soon realise it is a very angry Minotaur. I roll back to my feet and look back to the area I was hit to see the blonde girl trying to fight to beast, but to no avail; so with all my strength I run at the beast and punch it dead in the jaw, knocking it off its feet and effectively breaking my hand, but I waste no time as I rush to the down and dazed beast and with one swift motion, I cut its head from its shoulders with my spear. I try to turn around but suddenly feel a wave of fatigue and pain and collapse to the floor to join the realm of Morpheus.  
I awake with a start, effectively frightening the blue eyed boy hovering over me.  
"Who are you? A son of Apollo I assume?"  
"Um yes, sorry still a little surprised. We didn't think you'd wake up for days, and to answer your question. My name is Will."  
"I'm Perseus, Perseus Jackson. It's very nice to meet you Will, but if you don't mind I think I'd like to get out of here." I can tell he's about to speak but I interrupt him, quite rudely really.  
"Wait, is the girl safe? The boy? And the satyr?" I know I don't know them and don't really care, but I am hoping my efforts to protect them were successful.  
"Yes yes they're all okay, you did a very dangerous thing going after the Minotaur and Arachne like that, and not just any demigod could have done such a thing, you have taken some serious injuries though, you have broken your left hand along with 2 ribs, it is unlikely you'll be moving anytime soon. Although I was very impress…" I interrupt the young boy by placing a finger to his mouth, he attempts to speak but I interrupt him.  
"There is someone outside the door, listening." I say in a whisper. I get up to see who it is much to the surprise and protests of Will, I feel pain all through me due to my ribs but I put it aside, I learned to ignore pain in my time in the underworld. I near the door when it flies open suddenly, startling me. Out of pure instinct I jump and wrap my legs around the person, flipping them over onto their back where I hold a dagger to their throat, I was about to threaten the figure till I heard a loud yell from behind me, at first I am confused until I recognise the figure under me as the girl from earlier.  
"Oh gods I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." I say while frantically getting to my feet to help the girl up, she grudgingly accepts my hand and cleans herself off.  
"Surprised to see you back on your feet so soon, thought you could have been gone for a second there. No serious injuries here then Will?"  
"Actually yes. He has completely broken his left hand, sprained his wrist and broken 2, possibly 3 ribs and a concussion." The look of shock and confusion on the girls face could have been funny if I hadn't felt so bad for her already."  
"Then why is he even out of bed!? He is in no condition to be standing." She is clearly angry, but somewhat impressed.  
"I tried to tell him to stay, he said there was someone outside listening, next thing I know you're on the floor with a knife at your neck." I could tell she was about to speak till I spoke up.  
"Again Will I am okay, and I'm sorry if I hurt you ma'am I wasn't aware it was you, but I promise I'm fine. Although I wouldn't mind one thing?"  
"And that is boy?" she's clearly mad now.  
"Your name?" she seems to calm at this, for reasons I'd love to know.  
"It's Annabeth. And you?"  
"Perseus, Perseus Jackson. Daughter of Athena I presume?" I seem to be impressing this girl a lot as it the only smell in the air at the moment.  
"Yes I am actually. How about you? Do you know your godly parent?"  
I wait a moment before answering.  
"No, no I don't." I feel the tension in the air so I decide a topic change is due.  
"Have either of you seen Lord Hermes, he brought me to camp and was supposed to stay till I was settled in?"  
"Wait Lord Hermes as in god of thieves Lord Hermes?" The shock in Wills voice is very amusing, but not nearly as much as the look on Annabeth's' face.  
"Yes Will, that Lord Hermes."  
"I almost forgot, that's why I'm here, Chiron said to tell Will to get you to go to the Big house as soon as you could walk, as there is a letter waiting, he also wishes to show you around camp."  
"Okay thank you, I guess ill head there then, thank you. And Will, Annabeth. It has been a pleasure meeting you two." I give them both a nod of gratitude before I head to the 'big house' to see Chiron.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n. thank you to the people that let me know about the problem in chapter two, I believe ive been able to fix it. Thanks.**

Chapter 4

I slowly make my way over to the big house, just taking in what I can of the beautiful camp. Sure it wasn't somewhere I really wanted to be, but I couldn't even try to deny it is beautiful, the main part of the camp is a U shape of buildings, I immediately knew whose is whose, as there is one for each of the Olympians. There are basketball courts, an area for sword training and other weapons, an archery range, vegetation and just everything I could dream of. I see the forest off in the distance, knowing that's where I'll probably sleep, I cannot bare to sleep near these campers as I feel I've already met the only ones I can tolerate. I'm probably 50 feet from the big house when I hear someone running up to me from behind, I was getting ready to flip whoever it was straight over my back when I heard someone shout my name, I came to a sudden stop and turn around to a tackle from Annabeth, unfortunately I didn't have time to set my feet and I went straight onto my back with Annabeth landing atop of me, which I'll be honest about I didn't mind her being in that situation with her if it hadn't been for the pain that shot through my whole body as she hit me, which only intensifies when I hit the ground. I let out the first grunt of pain I have in almost a year.  
"Oh gods I'm sorry I didn't think you'd stop so suddenly." I notice her cheeks fluster when she notices I haven't tried to get up yet.  
"It's okay wise girl, we seem to end up in this situation a lot. What is it you needed?"  
"What? Oh yeah sorry um I just had something I had to ask you."  
"Okay? And that would be?" I feel myself start to blush as neither of us has made an attempt to stand yet, although I don't know what to do in this situation as the only girls I've ever spent time with are my mothers.  
"Who's your parent? I know you said you didn't know but I know when someone is lying."  
I yet again hesitate to answer as I feel compelled to till her, but instead I just roll her to the side, stand up; help her up and walk off as I know I can no longer lie to her and I struggle to realize why. I feel her grab my arm in an attempt to get my attention, but lucky I notice Chiron off in the distance to whom I call out too, hoping to grab his attention; which luckily I do.  
"Young Perseus I am surprised to see you on your feet so soon, I see you've already met young Annabeth here"  
"To much to do to spent my day in bed healing sir, I have much to see here, hopefully as much to learn."  
"You shall learn plenty here I'm sure, I have a letter for you from Lord Hermes as well as a gift from an unnamed individual for you." The look of shock on Annabeth's face is priceless at the mentioning of Lord Hermes' letter.  
"Thank you sir, I was hoping you could show me around camp, I think I have a rough idea of where things are but I wouldn't mind a tour if that's okay with you. I have always wanted to meet you, I've heard much about you and your training abilities." The second I said that I knew I had seriously stuffed up.  
"Really now Perseus? And where have you heard these things?" I notice Annabeth with a smirk, now I have to lie again. Lucky I'm saved by Chiron.  
"Now now Annabeth give the boy a break, I don't have much time to show you around but I wouldn't mind continuing this conversation inside… privately." Finally the first good news I've had today.  
Half hour later-  
after a short time getting to know Chiron a little better, I grow to understand why Achilles spoke so highly of him; as all he's done is try and get to know me a little better. I thought the conversation was just about done when I notice his expression change, along with the smell in the air, it goes from happiness to seriousness.  
"Now Perseus before you leave I have but one question to ask you, and I need your word you'll be honest in your answer." I can tell he's been waiting to ask this for a while.  
"What is it sir?"  
"Who is your godly parent? I understand you hiding this boy but I must know."  
"You want to know if I'm the child of the Great prophesy?"  
"How did you?" I feel rude but I interrupt before he finishes speaking.  
"I do know who, yes."  
"Who is it my boy?" I can see the hope rise in his eyes, I feel cruel but I cannot tell I am a child of Poseidon, not yet.  
"I am the first and only child of Lady Hestia." The look of sadness and shock across Chiron's face is upsetting.  
"My boy Lady Hestia cannot have children, she is a sworn maiden."  
"I am adopted, I have never met my real father, and I ran away when I was younger and Lady Hestia took me in along with Lord Hades, where I was raised in the underworld." I can see Chiron is in thought but I continue to talk.  
"That's how I know so much about you, I was trained by many, including Achilles. He really misses you, he's glad that of everyone in the world you were the one to train him." I say with a smile as I can tell Chiron was happy to hear it. I was about to speak up when I heard the crown horn.  
"That means it's time for dinner, come young Perseus after the day you've had I'm sure you're starving."

The walk to the dinning pavilion was nice as it's not too far, but the camp is beautiful as the sun sets over the lake, no matter how much I dislike my father I cannot deny his gorgeous domain. I stop Chiron just outside the pavilion, he looks to me as I speak.  
"Sir if it is okay I'd like to ask a favor?"  
"Of course child, what is it?"  
"Please don't tell anyone of my mother, I don't want her to get in trouble because of me." He appears to think over it for a moment before speaking.  
"Okay child, although I feel compelled to tell the gods I shall keep it a secret for you."  
"Thank you sir." I receive a comforting smile before we head inside, once in I go and sit with Hermes cabin, where I eat my dinner after offering some to the gods. I offer some to my mother and some to Lord Hades, after dinner is done I notice Annabeth heading in my direction so I do what anyone would have done and ran into the Hermes cabin. I waited for it to get dark until I headed to the woods to find somewhere to set up my tent and after a long conversation with a tree nymph I finally set up without the fear of being caught.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 days later:

My first three days at camp were not actually that bad, I'm already at the top of all of my physical classes, and I have battled the top spear fighter, Clarisse La Rue Daughter of Ares as well as many spars with Annabeth, with weapons from swords, knifes to hand to hand. I am yet to be beaten which is no surprise to me, although I am sparring Luke Castellan today in front of the whole camp, even Lord Dionysus is making an appearance, with Chiron says he never does so I guess I am the only demigod here on his good side.  
it's about an hour and a half till my little spar so I figure I'll go and get started on some dummies to warm up, I arrive at the arena to see a certain grey eyed girl doing what appears to be taking out some anger on some of the dummies, so I decide to just sit in the stands and wait until she is finished to get started, as im sitting down watching Annabeth punish the dummies I feel something in my back pocket, I pull it out to realise it's the letter from Lord Hermes and that I have not read it yet; deciding now is good a time as any, I open the letter and begin to read it.

Dear Perseus.  
I apologise for leaving before seeing you settle in but I was unsure when you would wake.  
I just wanted to tell you what you did was very selfless and brave, you have me impressed and I am sure you would have made Lady Hestia and your uncle Hades very proud.  
I do wish to ask a favour of you though, you are clearly very powerful and as equally skilled, and I would like to ask that where you can, look after my kids. I am not the best father to them but they are my family, please help keep my kids safe.  
Sincerely Lord Hermes.

As I finish the lesson I notice Annabeth has stopped her dummy killing and is sitting at a seat on the other side of the arena, I slowly walk around to make sure she's okay, although we haven't spoken much as she's upset I'm lying to her about my godly parent. I sit beside her and we just sit in silence for a couple minutes till I break the silence.  
"Lady Hestia" she looks at me confused.  
"What?"  
"That's my godly parent, I'm the adopted son of Lady Hestia."  
"You're kidding? Why wouldn't of just told me that?"  
"The gods don't know, if they did I fear my mother would get in trouble. Plus I didn't really know you Annie, I still don't but I don't like that we aren't talking because of it."  
"You could have said so Percy, I would have kept it a secret if you had only asked." I get mad at her for calling me Percy.  
"Don't call me Percy, its childish."  
"What and 'Annie' and 'Wise girl' aren't" well she got me there.  
"Fair point, I'm sorry for lying to you Annabeth."  
"Its fine Percy, why you so down anyway?"  
"I just read my letter from Lord Hermes, it isn't sad it's actually really nice. I just feel bad about it."  
"Why do you feel bad?"  
"He asked me to help protect his kids, and that even though he knows he isn't the best dad, he still loves them dearly."  
"And? If anything that shows the amount of trust he has in you, and that should mean a lot coming from a god."  
"It does but I feel bad, I'll be fighting Luke in about and 40 minutes, just after I've read a letter from his father asking me to protect his children, its hardly fair."  
"I think you'll be surprised at Luke's talents with a sword, he's the best swordsmen I've ever seen."  
"I hope so, I am expecting big things from the boy now Annie. I hope your judgement is good." I give her a smile before she heads out of the area for lunch, I stay behind and start to warm up on some dummies.

After a while I notice a few campers enter the stands. Followed by many more, but I continue warming up until I see Luke and Chiron arrive, I take a drink for my water bottle as I wait for Chiron to speak, just as he gets ready to speak I see Lord Dionysus flash in next to, Chiron.  
"Hero! Today we are gathered to watch a friendly dual between Luke Castellan and Perseus Jackson. You know the rules, no killing or maiming your opponent." As Chiron talks I approach Lord Dionysus.  
"Would you like a short or longer fight my Lord?"  
"Slightly longer but don't let him get cocky now."  
"Yes my lord" I say as with a kneel before approaching Luke and holding my hand out for a hand shake.  
"Good luck Luke."  
"I'm not the one that will need it." He says as we shake hands, I try to pull away the shake but he continues to squeeze my hand, I look back at him to see him swinging at me with his free hand, I swiftly duck under the swing while still holding onto his hand, I use the momentum to pull him into a knee to the ribs, followed my throwing him over my left shoulder, I turn to see him struggling to his feet as I had effectively knocked the wind out of him.  
"Try something like that again Luke and I'll make this slow and painful." I spit at him with authority, instead of replying he raises his sword in a fighting stance, I summon mine from my ring and get into to my preferred stance as I catch a strange smell coming from Luke, and one of pure anger, but not like it's his anger but a creature much more powerful. I choose to ignore the smell as Luke pushes his attack very fast with little errors, he is clearly a skilled swordsmen but I have battled men of far greater skill and one, as he attempts a stab for my stomach I grab his arm and pull him past me while effectively rolling around his body to where he stood, as he rises I decide to go on the offensive as I am getting bored and want to see how he holds up on defense, I attack at about half pace and he seem to keep up with my attacks rather well, so I decide to push full speed and have him against the wall of the arena in seconds, to where I take a step back and slightly drop my guard as I did against Achilles, hoping for and getting the same result as Luke takes a swing at my neck as I duck under his swing grabbing his arm and using his momentum to send him over my shoulder to the floor, he is much slower to try and stand the Achilles so I place my foot at his chest and say.  
"Do you yield?"  
"never to the likes of you!" Luke catches me by surprise as he knocks my sword away as it vanishes back into my ring, he then using the momentum his previous swing cuts my thigh and rolls to stab me in the stomach, succeeding in stabbing me but not killing. I felt a new found anger build up in me as I feel Luke pull his sword from my stomach and hear Chiron's muffled shouting but I can't hear over my new anger, I summon my talon dagger and push Luke on the offensive, as fast as I can I disarm Luke and grab him by the neck and tossing him into the wall behind me, I then run at him with all my speed as he staggers to his feet and jump just high enough to use his head as a wall much like I did the Minotaur, sending the back of Luke's skull straight into the wall behind him, rendering him unconscious on the floor. I can hear the muffled shouting of Chiron and some Apollo cabin kids as they rush over to me and some to Luke, I do my best to push past the Apollo kids as I can feel myself get weaker, I walk out of the arena now staggering on my own feet because of my blood loss, I trip only to be caught by Annabeth, who is looking at me with tears in her eyes, I slowly caress her check as I try to tell her I'm okay but no words come out as I slowly drift off into unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 weeks later

I feel myself fading in and of the underworld, I think my body is trying to decide if it's going to die or not, just when I think I will have an eternity of rest I hear a sudden cry, I can tell it's a young girl, no more than 14. I awake with a jump, effectively scarring Annabeth, Chiron, Lord Dionysus and Will, once I realise I'm in the infirmary and recognise the cry I heard as Annabeth's, I assume I must have been pretty close to death, I'm just hoping Annabeth didn't see my bare chest, as it is still covered with the scars from the beatings I received from Gabe, along with those from my time training in the underworld. Once they all get other there shock, I attempt to get up to kneel to the god of wine, but find that not only is my new stab and cut wounds stopping me, but my previous wounds are as well, I used water to heal my ribs and hand along but I didn't have enough to completely heal them, not to mention my hate for using my water powers. As I try one final time to stand I feel a sudden slap to my face, as I look up I see a beyond emotional Annabeth.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU TOOK A SWORD TO THE STOMACH AND TRIED TO WALK IT OFF? YOU'RE NOT A GOD PERCY!"  
"I'm sorry Annabeth I thought I was fine, which I was since I woke up I'm guessing I was."  
"FINE?! YOU GOT STABBED AND THOUGHT YOU WERE FINE? YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE IN HERE FOR 3 WEEKS." That hit me like a ton of bricks. It couldn't of been 3 weeks, it feels like only hours.  
"You can't be serious? It hasn't been that long, it only feels like it's been a couple of hours." As I look over to Will I can tell Annabeth isn't lying, as he looks exhausted.  
"Will, when was the last time you slept? You look exhausted."  
"WELL OF COURSE HE IS HE'S BEEN LOOKING AFTER YOU NON-STOP FOR 3 WEEKS!"  
"Alright Annabeth I understand you're clearly upset and anger but please calm down."  
I turn to see Will, Chiron and Lord Dionysus shaking their heads, clearly reminding me never to tell an angry girl to calm down. Just as Annabeth is about to start another screaming session, I for whatever reason grab her hand, in which she seems to calm down, surprising the Hades out of me; I turn to the three again to see them nodding, as they slowly exit the infirmary, I nod to them before turning back to Annabeth who has tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong Wise girl?"  
"You really have to ask me that Percy? I've been sitting here watching you slowly die for weeks. I haven't been able to see Luke, everything seemed to fall apart all because of a stupid fight."  
"Why couldn't you see Luke?"  
"He woke up after about a week, then went missing. No one has seen him since; although Lord Zeus has Lady Artemis and her hunters looking for him, so it won't be long before he's found and brought before the Olympians."  
"Does Lady Artemis know she's hunting him for trying to kill me?"  
"I'm not sure why?"  
"Because I didn't think she would try and find someone who tried to kill me, she'd probably pat them on the back."  
"Umm why would she do that?"  
"I had a run in with her and her hunters a little while back while I was out hunting, with an old friend." She looked like she was going to question me further but obviously decided against it, instead she surprised me by lying down next to me and going to sleep, which I happily did the same as we drift off the realm of Morpheus.

8 hours later-  
I awake with a start to realize Annabeth is no longer aside me, as it appears to be quite late outside. I decide it is a reasonable time to travel back to the underworld to see my uncle, Lord Hades, even though I am still in an incredible amount of pain and am struggling to stand, it has been far too long since I have seen my uncle. I shadow travel to the underworld and am welcomed by a yelling match between Hades and Lady Hestia.  
"I do not care if he needs to be at that camp, he isn't ready and it will get him killed!" I hear my uncle shout.  
"He is beyond ready Hades, I understand the fear, I feel it too but his life was always going to be dangerous, no matter where he is."  
"I cannot bear the thought of losing him Hestia, yes when I agreed to take in the boy I had planned on doing so to annoy Poseidon but I have grown to love and respect the boy dearly. He is going to be very powerful but he needs more time to prepare."  
"You're right Hades, he does need more time to prepare. But not down here with you, but up there with the camp and other demigods of his age." At this point I stumble around the corner to speak.  
"I agree with Uncle Hades, I'm not ready." They both look to me in concern and joy as I stumble into the room, before I trip,  
"Percy! My son are you okay?"  
"I'm fine mom, a little beat up but I'm alive."  
"You shouldn't be here Percy you should be at ca.."  
"No mom, I shouldn't. like I said I agree with Uncle, there's much more for me to learn down here from much more experienced fighters then the kids at camp."  
"You underestimate them Percy, don't forget it was a camper that gave you these injuries."  
"I know it was mother but I was caught by surprise, I had no idea he was trying to kill me, I believed it to be a friendly dual. And although I agree I should be trained here, you're right as well, I can learn from the campers, but information I won't get to use, they can teach me life skills sure, but if I truly am the child of the great prophecy then I should die in just under 5 years now." As I say this I instantly feel bad as I see sadness cover both Lady Hestia's and my uncle's faces.  
"Perseus I am glad you agree you should stay here, but I wish you would have more of an open mind, prophecies can have double meanings."  
"I know that uncle but there aren't mean other meanings for 'a single choice shall end his days'. As much as I wish there were." I can smell the sadness in the air now, so I decide a subject change is in order.  
"I'm going to return to the underworld, but I wish to stay at camp until I have completely healed. So I can start training as soon as I arrive."  
"I guess its settled then, you will stay at camp until you are fit to train, you shall stay here tonight and return in the morning."  
"Yes uncle."  
"I wish to take you to camp in the morning, if that is okay with you Perseus?" I turn to my mother in shock.  
"I'd be honored mom, but I thought you couldn't risk being seen with me out of the underworld?"  
"I probably should not be seen with you yes, but I wish to talk to you once we're there."  
"as you wish mother, but I do not want to get you in trouble."  
"I know you don't Percy, and you won't, goodbye my boy, see you in the morning." As I hug my mom goodbye I start to think over the idea of me actually surviving this prophecy, I've spent the last 4 years thinking I was training to die, I don't know what I'd do if I do survive. As I head to bed I start to wonder what my mom was so eager to talk to me about tomorrow, but I don't wonder to long as I am soon falling back into the realm of Morpheus.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n. sorry about lack of uploading just had some stuff going on, hoping to have a more regular schedule now.

Chapter 7  
I wake up at around midday to knocking at my door, I get up to see who it is and am shocked to see its Lady Persephone. I immediately kneel to the goddess and wait for permission to stand.  
"You don't have to kneel before me Perseus we have been over this."  
"I know milady but I must show my respect."  
"You truly are a gentlemen Percy, I've just come by to tell you your mother and uncle are waiting for you."  
"Thank you milady."  
"Oh, and Percy."  
"Yes Lady Persephone?"  
"Please be careful, you had me and your uncle very worried there."  
"Yes milady. I shall see you when I return home." After I had said my goodbye I headed towards my uncles throne room to meet Lady Hestia and my uncle, and for the first time I walk in on them having a peaceful conversation, as I'm about to speak my mother turns to me.  
"We have to go Perseus, I've been here since 10 o'clock, I understand you're hurt but you shouldn't keep you mother waiting."  
"I know mom I'm sorry, Hello uncle."  
"Hello Perseus, I wish I could stay to see you off but I have stuff I must do." I hug my uncle goodbye and he whispers something in my ear.  
"Good luck kid." I smile at this before letting my uncle go about his business, he begins to leave the throne room before he turns back to me.  
"I almost forgot, Percy I would like to make you my champion. If I do this you will gain much greater power, having all the powers a child of mine would have, including that of summoning warriors of the dead to fight for you as well as the ability to command some undead creatures." To say I was taken aback is an understatement. I was completely lost for words.  
"I…I would be honoured Lord Hades. Yes I would love to be your champion."  
"I am glad to hear that my boy." As Hades approaches me I kneel before him, as he places his hand on my shoulder I feel a power I've never felt before, I feel so energised and ready. For those wondering, I already had Hades blessing, but he chose to limit the powers I would have until he believed I could control them all. Once the original wave of power started to feel normal, I embraced my uncle in a powerful hug, I think I even heard his ribs crack.  
"Thank you uncle, I will represent you will honour and dignity."  
"I know you will Perseus, why do you think I chose you."  
"As lovely as this show of affection is, we must leave now Percy."  
"Okay mom. I'm sorry." As Lady Hestia takes my hand we flash to camp, I am very confused when we appear some distance away from the camp boarder. Myself and Lady Hestia were in silence for a moment before Lady Hestia began to speak.  
"I know you have grown quite fond of the daughter of Athena Percy." I'm slightly taken aback by this as I didn't really expect it to be the topic of conversation.  
"What Annabeth? You have it wrong mom, Annabeth and I are just friends, no more."  
"You shouldn't lie to your mother Perseus, but I understand why you won't admit it."  
"There is nothing to admit mother, is that the reason you flashed us so far from camp? To question my emotional status?"  
"Not the only reason, I wish to ask something of you. But before I do you must know it is beyond dangerous."  
"What is it mother?"  
"When you return to the underworld and train for a while, when you feel ready I wish for you to enter Tartarus. I have spoken with you uncle about this, although scared he understands." To say I'm surprised is an understatement.  
"WHY IN UNCLES NAME DO YOU WISH FOR ME TO GO THERE?" I know I shouldn't have yelled but I'm hurt, it is possibly the most dangerous place ever, especially for demigods, and my mother still wishes to send me there.  
"Please do not raise your voice with me Percy, I do not want to go to Tartarus, but your uncle and myself both fear you have to, it is the key to us uncovering your bloodline."  
"What do you mean? We already know my bloodline, I'm the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson."  
"Yes you are. Do you remember what I said to you long ago about how your increased sense of smell and hearing are to do with your bloodline? Well I didn't mean Poseidon. There is something very special about the Jackson bloodline Percy, and you going to Tartarus could just answer what it is."  
"I will do as you ask mother, once I have trained to a level worthy of entering Tartarus."  
"Thank you Percy, I will be there with you every step of the way, and you still have time to prepare, don't worry."  
"I'll try not to mom, I love you." I bring a tear to my mother's eye when I say this as it is the first time I have ever said this.  
"I love you too my son." Lady Hestia embraces me in a powerful hug, reminding me of my current condition as the pain hits me. Just as we separate, I open my eyes to see we are at the camp border.  
"Goodbye mother, I will see you soon."  
"Sooner than you think young Perseus, please be careful."  
"Always mother." I say in a sarcastic tone, causing my mother to roll her eyes before flashing away.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't uploaded in ages guys I'm sorry, I lost all motivation to do anything really but I am regaining it and intend on finishing this story. I also apologise for the amount of spelling and grammar errors.**

Chapter 8

As I slowly make my way into camp, I cannot help but think about what my mother has said about Annabeth, could I really have feelings for her? After all I'm only young and am not going to live long enough to fully explore said feelings anyway.  
I am quickly snapped back to reality when I hear a loud yelling match coming from the infirmary, as I near the tent I make the voices out to be that of Annabeth and…Will? Why is Annabeth yelling at Will? Just as I go to open the tent, I hear Will say  
"I don't know where he went Annabeth, but don't take your anger out on me"  
"Don't take it out on you? You were supposed to be looking after him? And instead you lost him entirely" I decided Will has been yelled at enough as I enter the tent.  
"Hi guys" really Perseus, that was the best you could come up with? I half expected a slap from Annabeth or a lecture for going 'missing' so to say I was surprised by a hug was an understatement.  
" I missed you too Annie"  
"Where the Hades did you go?"  
"I went to visit my uncle"  
"Your uncle? On your mortal or parent side?"  
"go… mortal side of course" I knew the moment I slipped up Annabeth would pressure me to find out who my real Father was, so I decided to speed up the conversation.  
"anyway enough about that. I will speak with you late Wise Girl but for now is it okay if I talk to Will?"  
"oh yeah, of course" with that Annabeth left the tent and I turned to Will and thanked him for caring for me and informed him that once I no longer need care and am healthy, I'll be leaving camp for a while.

Time skip~ 2 & a half weeks

I am set to go back to the underworld tomorrow, as I set on my way to tell Chiron of the news, as well as thank him for the wisdom he has given me during my stay at camp. Just as I enter the Big house, I see Annabeth and Chiron having a conversation, and I guess my curiosity got the best of me as I decided to ease drop on the conversation.  
"But Chiron, Percy has to be a child of the big three, we can both see it. He literally radiates pure power"  
"that he does Annabeth, but for all we both know he is a child of Hecate or any other minor gods. You should not underestimate the power of their blood."  
"I would never underestimate any of the gods, but the power coming from him, it is almost visible" I can see Chiron about to respond but I decide to make my presence known.  
"you know Annie, if you didn't stare at me so much you wouldn't see anything at all"  
"oh shut up"  
"Make me" just as Annabeth is about to respond Chiron cuts in.  
"Young Perseus, my apologies I wasn't aware you were here"  
"it is okay, I understand I am powerful. But I am no child of the big three, and if I were then I'd be a dead man"  
"whatever do you mean?"  
"A single choice shall end his days… not many other meanings to that unfortunately" Both Chiron and Annabeth were looking at me shocked before speaking up.  
"my young hero, how do you know of the Great Prophesy?"  
"my mother and uncle informed me of it, and if I were to ever meet a child of either Zeus or Poseidon that I must guide them to camp, so they're safe." After a moment of silence, I decided to talk again.  
"anyway, I have come to inform you that today is my final day in camp and I must leave tomorrow morning." Annabeth looked upset at this before asking.  
"Where are you going? You've only been back a couple of weeks." I struggle internally to not tell Annabeth and Chiron the truth, that I am the son of Poseidon and most logical child of the Prophesy, but I decided against it.  
"I know, but I only returned to camp to heal from my injuries from my duel with... Luke."  
"Oh" was all Annabeth could get out apparently before asking.  
"Where are you going though? Monsters will Cruel over you because of your scent."  
"Annabeth is right Perseus; it is very dangerous for you beyond the camps border."  
"I will not be leaving the border; Lord Hermes is coming to pick me up and take me to my location."  
"How do you get along with the gods so well? And where are you going to be taken?" even if I didn't know Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, I would figure it out in seconds, her thirst for knowledge is to far ahead of anyone else's for Athena not to be her mother.  
"Lord Hermes and I get along quite well, so he agreed to come pick me up while dropping something off for Lord Dionysus. And for where I'm going, well I will be returning to the underworld for a while." After I said this Annabeth's expression went from that of natural to down right confusion and sadness, it hurt me to see her saddened but I cannot change it. Chiron just nods at my statement; I wasn't sure if he even heard me but he seemed deep in thought. There was a silence that was broken by Chiron.  
"Annabeth, I understand you wish to spend time with Perseus here but I must have a word with him, may you excuse us please?" I was shocked when Annabeth just up and left, but I understand her needing some air. I was about to break the looming silence and ask Chiron what he wanted to speak about but he beat me too it/  
"Tartarus is a dangerous place Perseus, even for a boy as strong and skilled as yourself. It hurts me to imagine you in a place as dark and terrible as there my boy."  
"what makes you think I'm going there?" I can feel myself sweating in anxiousness, I fear near nothing, but the one thing that scares me, is Tartarus.  
"I have spoken with your mother Perseus, I understand the reasoning but I wanted to warn you to be careful. You have possibly the brightest future ahead of you I have ever seen in a Demi-god, I do not wish to hear that you died in such a place."  
"I will be okay Chiron, I am not prepared yet but when I conclude my training I will be. You'll see me in no time. Although unfortunately my future won't be as happy or long as you seem to think." Chiron looked puzzled and reassured. I took the silence as a chance to head for the door, as I grabbed the handle, I was stopped by another question.  
"why do you not think you'll live long and happy?"  
"Because I'm going to die after I turn sixteen" I gave Chiron a half effort smile as he seemed to realise what I meant. But I didn't turn back as I went to find Annabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

as I shut the door to the big house, many emotions and thoughts entered my mind. What if Chiron tells the gods I am the child of the prophesy? What if he tells Annabeth? As I was walking and thinking, I came back to a sense of reality when I heard the camp horn blow three time, signalling an attack. I sprinted to the border, passing all other campers running towards the threat, as I reached the border, I was quite surprised at the number of monsters. There were two cyclopes, 7 empousa and a giant that must have been at least 8 feet tall, I could see I was heavily outnumbered so I did the reasonable thing and waited for help… nah just kidding. I knew the empousa would be the easiest to kill, so I shadow travelled behind the cyclops at the back that was walking slowly toward camp with a club in its hand, once I arrived behind it I summoned my stygian iron sword from the earth as I swiftly cut into the through the left leg of the cyclops, causing it to scream in pain and fall over having lost a leg. I quickly stabbed the creature in the back as it disintegrated to golden dust, I looked up to see I was being charged by the giant, a fight I didn't want to have just yet so as it neared hitting me I rolled to my right barely missing the charged swing from its battle axe and used my opportunity to charge the other cyclops, as I neared the cyclops it swung its club in a long, wide arch, causing me to jump into the air and over the club all the while losing my momentum, as I realised this I was met with a painful hit to the ribs, knocking the wind out of me and knocking me back a couple feet, but sending my sword flying; although I had no time to worry about that as I was soon dodging a stomp from a very angry giant. I shadow travelled again but this time to the middle of the pack of empousa, as soon as I was able to see I summoned my scythe and swung it in a wide arched semi-circle, effectively killing half the empousa. I then shadow travelled behind the other cyclops just as I had the first but this time I simply cut the beast straight through the middle, severing its chest from its hips, I quickly put my scythe away and looked the border to see a crowed of 50 plus Demi-gods all just standing there, watching me. As I returned my focus the giant I summoned my bow and turned to see the giant rushing me once more with a look of rage, I too had a look of rage as I charged the giant with nothing but my bow in hand, surprising the giant just enough for me to jump clear over the beasts head and fire 3 arrows in rapid succession, all of which hit their targets, killing the three remaining empousa. I turned around to see the giant in a look of rage and panic at how easily I defeated his back up, as we stared each other down and circled one another, I made my bow disappear and resummoned my scythe.  
"You will die for this Demi-god."  
"I'm sure your friends here thought the same when I first showed up, your fate will be the same as there's." at that note I charged the beast, determined to kill it fast but painfully as I was getting bored, the giant took a wide, desperate swing as my chest, I was going to roll out of the way but I decided to test my strength and stood my ground and too my and the giants surprise; blocked the strike, I then broke out of my surprised state far faster then the giant and used the opportunity to pull it closer to me and slash my scythe up in the process, cutting his harms off at the elbows and effectively 'disarming' him, I then swiftly removed his head from his shoulders; ending his suffering.  
I turned to the camp border to see a group of completely confused Demi-gods, as I approached them I was met with applause, I did my best to weave through the group of Demi-gods in search for Annabeth, just as I broke through the pack and Chiron had told everyone to go back to their training, I saw a glimpse of Annabeth walking toward the beach. I then used my remaining energy to shadow travel in front of Annabeth, causing her to jump in shock and causing me to laugh.  
"what do you want Perseus?" I was taken aback by this as she never uses my real name.  
"what's wrong Annie?"  
"what do you mean what's wrong? You're leaving. You could get hurt or killed and I wouldn't know, I'm worried about you Percy."  
"I will be okay Annabeth, I can take care of myself."  
"I know, I saw."  
"I was protecting the camp Annabeth, please don't tell me you're mad at me for that."  
"You went in alone, if u had waited one minute I could of fought alongside you."  
"One day we will fight alongside one another, I promise."  
"You better keep that promise, mister. Because I'm looking forward to showing you up on the battle field."  
"you wish wise girl." The rest of my night consisted of me listening to Annabeth talk about whatever Annabeth wanted to talk about, and I was okay with it as I enjoyed listening to her voice, eventually she was curled up with her head on my lap, sound asleep. I carried her back to her cabin and put her to bed, then headed to my tent in the woods and though about how my night had transpired, then onto my life since camp, although that didn't last long as I was soon off to the realm of Morpheus.


End file.
